1. Field
A linear compressor is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Cooling systems are systems in which a refrigerant circulates to generate cool air. In such a cooling system, processes of compressing, condensing, expanding, and evaporating the refrigerant are repeatedly performed. For this, the cooling system includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. Also, the cooling system ray be installed in a refrigerator or air conditioner which is a home appliance.
In general, compressors are machines that receive power from a power generation device, such as an electric motor or a turbine, to compress air, a refrigerant, or various working gases, thereby increasing pressure. Compressors are being widely used in home appliances or industrial fields.
Compressors may be largely classified into reciprocating compressors, in which a compression space into/from which a working gas is suctioned and discharged, is defined between a piston and a cylinder to allow the piston to be linearly reciprocated into the cylinder, thereby compressing a refrigerant, rotary compressors, in which a compression space into/from which a working gas is suctioned or discharged, is defined between a roller that eccentrically rotates and a cylinder to allow the roller to eccentrically rotate along an inner wall of the cylinder, thereby compressing a refrigerant, and scroll compressors, In which a compression space into/from which a refrigerant is suctioned or discharged, is defined between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll to compress a refrigerant while the orbiting scroll rotates along the fixed scroll. In recent years, a linear compressor, which is directly connected to a drive motor, in which a piston linearly reciprocates, to improve compression efficiency without mechanical losses due to movement conversion, and having a simple structure, is being widely developed. In general, the linear compressor may suction and compress a refrigerant while a piston linearly reciprocates in a sealed shell by a linear motor and then discharge the refrigerant.
The linear motor is configured to allow a permanent magnet to be disposed between an inner stator and an outer stator. The permanent magnet may linearly reciprocate by an electromagnetic force between the permanent magnet and the inner (or outer) stator. Also, as the permanent magnet operates in the state in which the permanent magnet is connected to the piston, the permanent magnet may suction and compress the refrigerant while linearly reciprocating within the cylinder and then discharge the refrigerant.
The present applicant has filed a patent (hereinafter, referred to as “Prior Art Document 1”) and then has registered the patent with respect to the linear compressor, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1307688, registered on Sep. 5, 2013 and entitled “LINEAR COMPRESSOR”, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The linear compressor according to the Prior Art Document 1 includes a shell for accommodating a plurality of parts. A vertical height of the shell may be somewhat high as illustrated in FIG. 2 of the Prior Art Document 1. Also, an oil supply assembly for supplying oil between a cylinder and a piston may be disposed within the shell.
When the linear compressor is provided in a refrigerator, the linear compressor may be disposed in a machine room provided at a rear side of the refrigerator. In recent years, a major concern of a customer is increasing an inner storage space of the refrigerator. To increase the inner storage space of the refrigerator, it may be necessary to reduce a volume of the machine room. Also, to reduce the volume of the machine room, it may be important to reduce a size of the linear compressor.
However as the linear compressor disclosed in the Prior Art Document 1 has a relatively large volume, it is necessary to increase a volume of a machine room into which the linear compressor is accommodated. Thus, the linear compressor having, a structure disclosed in the Prior Art Document 1 not adequate for the refrigerator for increasing the inner storage space thereof.
To reduce the size of the linear compressor, it may be necessary to reduce a size of a main part or component of the compressor. In this case, performance of the compressor may deteriorate. To compensate for the deteriorated performance of the compressor, the compressor drive frequency may be increased. However, the more the drive frequency of the compressor is increased, the more a friction force due to oil circulating into the compressor increases, deteriorating performance of the compressor.
To solve these limitations, the present applicant, has filed a patent application (hereinafter, referred to as “Prior Art Document 2”), Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2016-0000324 published on Jan. 4, 2016 and entitled “LINEAR COMPRESSORS”, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In the linear compressor of the Prior Art Document 2, a gas bearing technology in which a refrigerant gas is supplied in a space between a cylinder and a piston to perform a bearing function is disclosed. The linear compressor according to the Prior Art Document 2 includes a filter device for filtering the supplied refrigerant gas. The filter device filters foreign substances contained in the refrigerant gas so as to prevent the nozzle of the cylinder from being clogged by the foreign substances.
The filter device has an approximately ring shape and is seated in a portion where the frame and the cylinder are coupled to each other. The frame and the cylinder may be coupled to each other by a coupling member. According to such a constitution of the related art, the filter device is not stably supported between the frame and the cylinder, and an undesired movement occurs die to a flow of a high-pressure refrigerant gas.
That is, fine spaces are formed between the filter device and the frame and between the filter device and the cylinder, and the fine spaces tend to be increased during the coupling process using the coupling member. As a result, the filter device does not cover an overall passage of the refrigerant gas. Thus, the refrigerant gas does not pass through the filter device and flows toward the nozzle of the cylinder. Due to this, the filtering performance of the filter device is deteriorated and foreign substances flow into the nozzle of the cylinder.